la gemela perdida de trunks
by anonimusgirlwriter
Summary: Sahara es una adolecente que al cumplir 14 años descubre q tiene un hermano gemelo ella dispuesta a conocerlo cambia la historia sabiendo q podria afectarle a todos es una saiyayin muy fuerte esto ella no lo sabia hasta q gohan la entrena junto con su gemel trunks durante la historia se narra de como lo cambio todo incluso cuando viajo al pasado para evitar el desastre del futuro
1. Chapter 1

Aun lo recuerdo era una mañana fría de lunes yo estaba con mi rutina diaria en ese pequeño rincón del universo llamado el olvido si estás ahí es porque por algún motivo o circunstancia no naciste o exististe en la historia era mi cumpleaños cumplía 14 años no estaba muy feliz así q mi mejor amiga valerie se preocupo me fue a visitar y yo la recibí no muy feliz

Hola como estas feliz cumpleaños-dijo valerie sonriendo

Gracias-dije un poco desanimada

Que pasa no estás feliz?- me pregunto muy dudosa

No es que...-me interrumpió

Recuerda que hoy es cuando te dan la carta- dijo en un tono de chantaje

La carta ¡SI! He esperado toda mi vida por esa carta-dije llena de felicidad

Ustedes se preguntaran y que tiene esa carta tan "especial" bueno al cumplir 14 años de edad te dan una carta que te dice quien eres cuál es tu nombre quien se supone que debía ser tu familia y el por qué de por qué no exististe valerie tenía 16 así q ya sabíamos todo sobre ella mi nombre temporal era pulga no se por q pero bueno valerie y yo nos dirigimos hacia el centro me pidieron mi edad obvio dije 14 entre y recibí mi carta llegue a mi casa casi saltando y la abrí valerie y yo empezamos a leerla y decía esto:

SAHARA BRIEF:

Tu familia se supone que tenía que ser Bulma Brief (tu madre) Vegeta (tu padre) Trunks Brief (tu hermano gemelo) tu causa de no existencia fue moriste en el embarazo de tu madre ella nunca se entero que llevaba gemelos los doctores se lo ocultaron y al momento de nacieron tú y tu hermano al sacarte a ti te ocultaron y eres una saiyayin muy fuerte

Termine de leerla voltee a ver a valerie con cara de histeria y empecé a gritar

COMO Q NUNCA LE DIJERON A MI MADRE TENGO UN HERMANO GEMELO QUE NUNCA CONOCERE Y QUE ES UN SAIYAYIN?!-grite histéricamente

Tranquilizare yo hice lo mismo al leer mi carta- dijo mi amiga nerviosa

Está bien es solo q siempre tuve ganas de existir-dije soltando unas lagrimas

Ya mañana estarás mejor-dijo muy tranquila

Si tienes razón te quedas en mi casa? - pregunte como si fuera una niña de 4 años a punto de llorar

Está bien

A la mañana sig. Fui a comprar comida y pase por afuera de la bóveda de los recuerdos de repente una idea loca llego a mi cabeza llegue a mi casa volando (Literal) y gritando

VALERIE!-grite con todas mis fuerzas

Que paso y el desayuno?- me pregunto angustiada

No es momento para comer mira tengo una idea-le dije en un tono muy loco

Ahora cuéntame-dijo un poco enojada

Mira mi plan es entrar en la bóveda de los recuerdos y entrar en uno de mi familia

QUE ESTAS LOCA!- me grito a pulmón fuerte

Pero es q yo...

NADA QUIERES Q TE ARRESTEN Y QUE PASA SI ALGO MALO TE PASA Q HARIAS- me interrumpió y siguió gritando

Tienes razon-aprte los puños y empecé a decir en mi mente-como es posible que unos *tos doctores no le hayan dicho a mi madre q iba a tener gemelos Madre mía q rabia y solo por guardar el secreto no existí - empecé a sentir una ráfaga de aire al rededor mío en ese instante salte y me escondí detrás

De valerie

Que fue eso Sahara?

No lo se

Sabes creo q deberías calmarte un poco y pensar un poco las cosas sobre lo q quieres hacer tienes q dejarlo pasar lo hecho esta y no lo vas a poder cambiar

Está bien-dije desconsolada

Llego la noche y nos fuimos a acostar no podía dormir me quede pensando

Lo hecho esta? y si lo cambio? que pasaría? ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI!

Me pare de inmediato eran las 12:30 de la noche agarre una cuerda, una linterna, una navaja pequeña, mi carta y una mochila en la cual llevaba esas cosas y algo de ropa salí de la casa con mucho sigilo y me dirigí a la bóveda de los recuerdos empecé a buscar el apellido Brief lo encontré me dirigí al pasillo 1809 y ahí estaban encontré varios pero el q más me llamo la atención fue uno donde estaba un chico de cabello morado y uno de cabello negro con el estaban en un campo de repente escuche detrás de mi

Te dije q no vinieras- me dijo muy enojada valerie

Perdón pero yo quería….

Maldición la policía

Y ahora q hacemos?

Escapar q más

Pero valerie

NADA! Vámonos

Me jalo del brazo y estaba la policía delante de nosotras ellos estaban de espaldas en ese momento valerie me volteo a ver y me dijo

Se feliz y no te olvides de mi

Qué?

Me aventó contra ese recuerdo del q les platique lo ultimo q alcance a ver fue como los policías se llevaban a valerie y como se cerraba el recuerdo

VALERIE!

El recuerdo se cerró por completo cerré los ojos aun llevaba mi mochila la abrase y sentí q me caí al abrir los ojos estaba en un campo como el del recuerdo yo cerraba a ver si valerie regresaba y q fuera solo un sueño me pare y empecé a caminar a lo lejos vi 2 personas me acerque y eran esos dos chicos se me quedaron viendo extraño yo solo sonreía y me sonrojaba no sabía q hacer q pena entonces uno de ellos me pregunto…

HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO

NOTA AUTORA: esta es mi primera historia Sahara es un personaje inventado por mi espero q les haya gustado este capítulo y comenten me importan mucho sus comentarios los veo en el sig. Capitulo bye…..030


	2. El comienzo de todo

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

El recuerdo se cerró por completo cerré los ojos aun llevaba mi mochila la abrase y sentí q me caí al abrir los ojos estaba en un campo como el del recuerdo yo cerraba a ver si valerie regresaba y q fuera solo un sueño me pare y empecé a caminar a lo lejos vi 2 personas me acerque y eran esos dos chicos se me quedaron viendo extraño yo solo sonreía y me sonrojaba no sabía q hacer q pena entonces uno de ellos me pregunto…..

EL COMIENZO DE TODO

¿Quién ere has venido?-me pregunto el chico de cabello morado

Emmm yo –dije abriendo la mochila- toma- dije muy directa para ver q pasaba mi plan era q leyeran la cart lo mejor me reconocieran o algo así

Y esto q- me pregunto el chico de cabello morado muy desconfiado

Bueno necesito q la lean los dos- dije nerviosa

Los 2 empezaron a leerla y al terminarla me voltearon a ver y

¿De donde la sacaste?- me pregunto el chico de cabello negro

Miren yo soy de un lugar llamado el olvido es un rincón del universo muy lejano esto es lo q te dan cuando cumples 14 te dice tu identidad y de dónde eres y quien se supone q debías ser-dije lo más seria y directa q pude

¿Y sabes lo q es un saiyayin?- me pregunto el chico de cabello negro

No la verdad no pero no sé si tenga q ver q cuando me enojo mucho se hace una ráfaga de viento a mi alrededor-le dije tratando de a lo mejor hacerlos hablar mas

A ver muéstramelo- me dijo el chico de cabello morado con un tono de es mentira

En ese momento recordé todo y me empecé a enojar y empezó a hacerse la ráfaga de viento y al verla salte y me escondí detrás del chico de cabello morado y al tocarlo me volteo a ver y los dos nos sonrojamos

Emm yo solo-dije avergonzada

Emm-dijo el chico de cabello morado

Bueno Sahara el es trunks tu hermano gemelo y yo soy gohan mira soy hijo de un amigo de tu mama – me dijo un poco más confiado gohan

Bueno si eres mi gemela dime cuando es "nuestro cumpleaños"-me siguió interrogando trunks

Yo no podía creer q no me creyera bueno yo también era asi no creía las cosas hasta ver una prueba

¡26 DE AGOSTO!-gritamos al mismo tiempo

Ves trunks no cabe duda de q es tu gemela- le restregó en la cara gohan

Aun no le creo-dijo muy molesto trunks

Mi hermano se estaba alejando y empezó a volar y a irse hacia una casa muy grande casi destruida yo lo miraba con rabia en ese momento gohan me toco el hombro y me dijo

Tranquila así es el-me dijo sonriendo

Espero q cambie-dije un poco desanimada

Si cambiara ya veras

Eso espero

¿Sabes volar?-me pregunto gohan

No-le dije muy seria

Ya te enseñare-me dijo mientras me cargaba y empezamos a volar y llegamos a esa casa casi destruida donde estaba una mujer peli azul q me veía extraño

¿Quién es ella?-pregunto la mujer

Toma y lela ya sabrás-le dijo gohan

Ella empezó a leer la carta y al terminar de leerla me abrazo y me dijo

Perdón no sabía-me dijo a punto de llorar y con un tono de arrepentimiento

No importa eso ya está en el pasado- la abrace

Bueno Sahara a decir verdad si te pareces a mi excepto por el pelo negro-me dijo dulcemente

Bueno y ¿por q todo esta así? ¿Qué paso?-pregunte

Hay unos androides q destruyeron todo mataron a todos incluyendo a nuestro padre-se escuchó la voz de trunks quien estaba sentado en una silla

Nosotros seremos quien va a derrotarlos-dijo gohan cambiando su tono de voz

Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunte

Yo me encargare de entrenarlos-dijo gohan

A la mañana sig. los dos me pararon a las 5am y nos fuimos al mismo campo donde me estaban enseñando a volar

Mira tienes q controlar tu ki

¿Qué es eso?

Es la fuerza oculta dentro de ti

¿Y cómo la controlo?

Mira piensa en cosas q te den rabia y al momento q sientas la ráfaga de aire empieza a relajarte y así empezaras a flotar-me dijo gohan

Ok-dije confundida

Empecé a intentarlo y empecé a flotar pero

Y AHORA Q HAGO!-grite un poco asustada

EMPIEZA A PENSAR QUE TE MUEVES DE UN LADOA OTRO!-me grito gohan

Y ESO COMO HACE !-grite mas fuerte

En ese momento gohan subió y me tomo de las manos y me dirigía así hicimos lo mismo por 3 días y al fin lo domine pero él quería q nos convirtiéramos en súper saiyayines pero ¿Qué es eso? Gohan al fin me lo iba a mostrar

HAAAAA!

Increíble gohan tenía los ojos verdes pelo güero y tenía un ki impresionante aaa cierto casi se me olvida gohan me enseño a sentir el ki eso fue fácil pero volar no tanto

Bien si quieren hacer eso enójense más y más y contrólenlo-nos indicaba gohan

HAAAAA!-gritamos mi hermano y yo

Pero no resistimos mas y caímos al suelo débiles y llorando de frustración

Maldita sea no puedo hacerlo-dijo muy enojado trunks

Vamos gohan entrénanos mas duro queremos acabar con esos androides-dije muy confiada

Todavía les falta-dijo gohan

Pasaron 5 meses trunks ya acepto q era su gemela pero era muy frio conmigo apenas y me hablaba solo escuchaba q gritaba mi nombre y si me hablaba era para entrenar o para que fuera por víveres ese día uno como cualquiera entrenando empezamos a escuchar explosiones a lo lejos

Esos malditos androides-dijo gohan apretando los puños

Vamos por ellos-dijo trunks

Los 3 empezamos a volar y llegamos a un parque de diversiones donde los androides jugaban y al momento de q llegamos

Mira son los chicos q nos interrumpen a cada rato pero ella es nueva-dijo la androide

Si ya veo-dijo el androide

Escóndanse yo los enfrentare-dijo gohan

Si-respondimos los 2

Empezamos a ver como gohan los atacaba y viceversa pero trunks no resistió y

NO TRUNKS NO VALLAS!-le grite

Iré el me necesita-me dijo

El empezó a atacar a la androide la cual le mando un ataque por detrás me di cuenta y Salí volando y al momento de q lo iba a mover me callo el ataque y lo único q recuerdo de ahí es q me di un golpe en la espalda y desperté en mi casa con unas vendas y que gohan no tenía su brazo derecho me pare

Gohan estas bien?-dije preocupada

Si tranquila-me respondió muy relajado

Y trunks?

Afuera entrenando

Salí a buscarlo pero en su rostro solo veía rabia me volteo a ver y con esfuerzo se le notaba una pequeña sonrisa aunque gohan ya no tenía un brazo seguía entrenándonos pero nosotros no conformes con esto le pedíamos entrenamientos mas y mas duros para poder transfórmanos los cuales eran inútiles un día tranquila pasando por los pasillos de la destruida c.c vi a mi madre con un montón de cables y enchufes la mire disimuladamente pero no tengo idea de cómo noto mi presencia

Que haces Sahara?

Yo nada ejeee –dije con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

A si?-me pregunto mi madre sabiendo q algo quería decirle

Bueno ya q es eso?-pregunte

Es una máquina del tiempo así los 3 podrán cambiar el pasado

Ahhh y eso no es imposible?

No claro q no

Bueno me voy a entrenar

Salí volando y me fui a una roca enorme con gohan y trunks

Al fin llegas-dijo trunks con un tono serio

Perdón por la tardanza-dije sonrojada

Bueno hoy no entrenaremos-dijo gohan

¡QUEE!-gritamos los dos

Solo es un día que podría pasar vamos relájense y hablemos-nos convenció gohan

Nos acostamos y empezamos a hablar

Haber díganme algo-dijo gohan

Bueno yo quiero saber cómo eran todos sobre todo mi padre-dije para empezar todo

Bueno todos nunca se reusaban a una pelea y tampoco tu padre pero él era muy frio distante y muy orgulloso no creía las cosas hasta verlas

Igual q nosotros- dije en mi mente

De repente se escucharon explosiones

Maldición ya vinieron a esta zona-dijo gohan levantándose

No importa por q los derrotaremos-dijo trunks

Si ya somos muy fuertes-dije yo

No es peligroso-dijo gohan

No gohan ya es tiempo-dijo trunks

Mmmm está bien –dijo gohan

¡SI!-gritamos los dos

Gohan se puso detrás de nosotros y sentí un golpe en el hombro de ahí lo único q recuerdo es q desperté estaba lloviendo y trunks y yo estábamos confundidos la verdad estaba asustada y nerviosa ya q nunca me había quedado con trunks pero decidí quitarme el miedo y convivir con el

Que paso?-dije sobándome el hombro

No lo se lo único q recuerdo es q gohan me pego y en el hombro y….

¡GOHAN!-gritamos los dos

Sin dudarlo empezamos a volar y a buscarlo no sentíamos su ki hacia frio y en un charco y a lo lejos

Mira creo q es gohan-dije con voz quebradiza

Los dos bajamos y empezamos a moverlo

Gohan vámonos-dijo trunks

Gohan?-dije yo a punto de llorar

¡NOOOOOOO!-grito trunks

¡GOHAAAAAN!-dije yo llorando sin control

En ese momento nos transformamos de rabia y dolor en ese momento trunks dejo de gritar y me volteo a ver y no se q lo impulso y me abrazo sentí mi cara en su pecho me calle por unos segundos pero no puede más lo abrase y seguí llorando ahí sentí q al fin trunks me quería y sabia q estaba ahí

Ya tranquila-me dijo secándose las lagrimas

Ahí me sentí aliviada regresamos a c.c y llegamos aun con lagrimas le dimos la noticia a mi madre quien también lloro pasaron 3 años los 3 vivíamos bien trunks y yo ya nos llevábamos mejor y con mayor confianza mi madre acabo la maquina la cual se estaba cargando y se suponía q trunks y yo debíamos viajar hoy

Trunks trajiste los víveres?-pregunto mi madre

Si madre-dijo trunks

Bueno trunks Sahara ya está la máquina del tiempo y quiero q viaje en ella-dijo esperanzada

No va a ser necesario los venceremos-dijo mi hermano muy confiado

¡ESTAS LOCO!-le grite

Babosadas -dijo trunks

El se fue me quede ahí enojada y no lo seguí al poco rato sentí mi cuerpo débil

Maldito trunks le dije que no fuera-dije débil

Por q q pasa…..

HASTA AQUÍ EL DEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO

NOTA AUTORA: quiero darle gracias a Uzuki Yu-Chan gracias por q por ti tengo animos de seguir escribiendo les agradecería sus comentarios y nos vemos en el sig capitulo MUAAA 030


	3. Viaje al pasado

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

El se fue me quede ahí enojada y no lo seguí al poco rato sentí mi cuerpo débil

Maldito trunks le dije que no fuera-dije débil

Por q q pasa…..

VIAJE AL PASADO

Por q pasa?-dijo mi madre asustada

Lo q pasa es q….estoy conectada a trunks…y como no existo en el pasado…lo q a él le pase a mi también pero si es al revés no por q el si existió….

Caí al suelo y cuando desperté vi a mi madre con una cara de alivio voltee a mi derecha estaba trunks acostado y al igual q yo había despertado

Qué bueno q están bien pensé q no despertarían pasaron 5 días-dijo mi madre llena de alivio

Pero q le paso a Sahara-dijo mi hermano desconcertado

Lo q pasa es q…..

Nada fue a salvarte y los androides la atacaron al momento de salvarte-dijo mi madre en lo q me tapaba la boca

Ve a cambiarte y prepara las capsulas q te vas a llevar-le dijo mi madre

Si madre-dijo trunks

Mi hermano se fue y mi madre me destapo la boca

Por q le dijiste eso?-le dije enojada

Por q si se entera no peleara con freezer por q sabrá q si le hace daño a él a ti también y puede q algo malo suceda-me dijo mi madre

Pero trunks es muy fuerte y tiene q saberlo-le dije enojada

No le digas nada por favor-me dijo mi madre sujetándome la mano para q no me fuera

Está bien-dije de mala gana

Bueno ya es hora de q se vayan-dijo mi madre

Los dos nos dirigimos a la maquina donde antes de subir

Trunks quiero q le des esta medicina a Goku le va a ayudar con su enfermedad-le dijo mi madre a trunks mientras le daba un frasco con pastillas

Si madre-contesto mi hermano

Sahara-me llamo mi madre

Que sucede?

Quiero q no te emociones y vayas a hacer una estupidez –me advirtió mi madre

Tranquila yo me encargare de q no haga algo estúpido-le dijo trunks a mi madre

Tengan cuidado y no cambien el futuro en vano-dijo mi madre

Si madre-contestamos los dos

Nos subimos en la maquina y partimos tardamos menos de 1 min en llegar llegamos a una zona rocosa donde había una nave muy grande mi hermano dijo q iría a derrotar a freezer yo me quede en una roca alta viendo lo que hacía al parecer freezer mandado a sus hombres a matar a todos entonces mi hermano los mato cortándolos con la espada y se puso delante de freezer y sus hombres al parecer estaban hablando pero no escuchaba lo que decían freezer estaba enojándose de repente uno de sus hombres ataco a mi hermano pero desvió su ataque al ver eso lo ataco otra vez y mi hermano desvió sus ataques mi hermano le sonrió y lo ataco lo saco volando y choco contra la nave todos los hombres de freezer corrieron a atacarlo mi hermano los mato a todos menos a uno el cual asesino freezer seguían hablando mi hermano ya le había tenido demasiada paciencia para exterminarlo

Hay como tarda acabalo de una vez-pensé

Entonces mi hermano empezó a elevar su ki se estaba transformando al parecer freezer estaba asustado retrocedió un poco y parecía q trunks transformado le traía un mal recuerdo

MUERE!-grito freezer en lo q atacaba a mi hermano

No le había pasado nada, freezer al ver esto se impresionó y yo también al parecer trunks era más fuerte de lo que pensaba

YA DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS TOMA!-grito freezer en lo q le lanzaba otro ataque a mi hermano

FREEZER!-grito el q lo acompañaba

AHHHH!-grito trunks en lo q detenía el ataque

Logro destruirlo y se disperso por varias partes seguían hablando al parecer llegaron a algo y freezer empezó a volar y estaba creando una gran bola de energía que su poder podía destruir la tierra la lanzo directo a trunks pensé q estábamos perdidos pero de repente empezó a levantarse trunks la estaba cargando freezer le lanzo una pequeña bola de ki hacia la bola de energía lo q hiso q explotara y no sé como trunks apareció detrás de ellos en una roca gigante hico varios movimientos

FREEZER!-grito mientras les lanzaba un ataque

Los dos lo esquivaron y trunks salto por encima de freezer con la espada en mano y lo partió por la mitad luego lo corto en pedazos y lo vaporizo él y el otro tipo bajaron al parecer seguían hablando trunks le dio la espada

ESTAS LOCO!-grite en mi mente

Él lo ataco con la espada trunks lo detuvo y puso su mano en su pecho y lo ataco le pidió piedad pero lo asesino guardo su espada regreso a la normalidad y volteo a verme

A partir de ahora esperare la llegada de Goku les gustaría acompañarme!-grito trunks

CLARO QUE IRE CONTIGO NO SEAS TONTO!-le grite

QUE!-empecé a oír detrás de mi

Voltee y ahh eran varias personas los reconocí al instante ahí estaban mi madre, mi padre yamcha, piccolo, krilin, gohan, puar, ten shin han, chaos todos los conocía ya que mi madre me platicaba de ellos y me enseñaba sus fotos la verdad me dio mucha pena me pare de inmediato y volé al lado de trunks

Es por acá-señalo mi hermano

Seguían viéndonos raro

No se desesperen amigos Goku llegara en 3 horas síganme por favor -les dijo trunks

El empezó a volar y yo a su lado

Estas seguro de lo q estás diciendo trunks?-le pregunte

Claro tu tranquila-me contesto

Nos empezaron a seguir y al poco rato trunks empezó a bajar lo seguí nos detuvimos todos nos observaban fijamente mi hermano saco un estuche con capsulas y arrojo una era un refrigerador?

Tenemos tiempo antes de q llegue Goku hay suficientes bebidas-dijo tomado una

Bueno haber de q hay aa esta-dije tomado un jugo de sandia

Si gustan pueden tomarlas con toda confianza-les dijo trunks

Tomare una tengo sed-dijo mi madre del pasado

Gracias yo tomare una –dijo gohan corriendo

Espera-dijo krilin

Mi madre y Gohan tomaron una después krilin todo parecía estar bien no nos habían preguntado nada

Oye no nos hemos visto en alguna parte?-le pregunto mi madre a trunks

No creo q no-respondió trunks nervioso

Me gustaría saber cómo conocen a mi papa?-pregunto el pequeño gohan

En realidad nunca lo hemos visto pero hemos oído hablar de él-le respondí

Entonces como saben q va a llegar aquí dentro de 3 horas?-pregunto krilin

Emm bueno eso no podemos decirlo lo siento –dijo trunks

No puedes decirnos ee quienes son y como obtuviste esos poderes?-pregunto mi padre en un tono agresivo

Lo siento pero tampoco podemos decirlo-dije yo volteando a otro lado

Cuando derrotaste a freezer te convertiste en súper saiyayin verdad?-pregunto gohan

Si así es-dijo trunks

No sean tontos kakaroto y yo pertenecemos a esa raza también ese chiquillo q tiene sangre terrícola solo existimos nosotros 3 por eso es imposible que tú seas un guerrero saiyayin!-grito mi padre enfurecido

Pero todos fuimos testigos de cómo se convirtió en un súper saiyayin para derrotar a freezer-le reclamo gohan

Generalmente los guerreros saiyayin somos de cabello negro-contesto mi padre

Trunks y yo solo nos quedamos callados esto de tenerlo en secreto es difícil

Oye esa insignia es de nuestra empresa la corporación capsula por q la traes eres un empleado?-le pregunto mi madre a trunks

No yo no soy un empleado-respondió trunks

También es un secreto así q no nos van a decir ni su nombre o su edad-dijo mi madre

No podemos decir nuestro nombre pero si nuestra edad tenemos 17 años-respondí nerviosa

Así q tienen 17 –dijo mi madre

No va a decirnos su nombre q extraño-dijo ten shin han

Si no tiene por q ocultárnoslo son unos individuos muy extraños- dijo yamcha

Mejor dejemos las preguntas a un lado los estamos poniendo nerviosos no se les olvide q salvaron la tierra y también a nosotros-dijo mi madre del pasado mientras nos guiñaba un ojo

Trunks se sonrojo y nos pusimos a esperar trunks y yo nos sentamos en una roca y mi padre en otra estaban en direcciones opuestas lo volteamos a ver y el volteo al mismo tiempo

QUE TANTO ME ESTAN VIENDO IDIOTAS ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA!-nos grito enojado

Di-disculpe-dije asustada

La verdad trunks y yo estábamos felices de conocer a mi padre la verdad al ver a gohan me dieron unas ganas de abrazarlo y decirle q q bueno q estuviera bien de repente trunks se paro

Ya pasaron las 3 horas Goku llegara en cualquier momento-dijo trunks

Como lo sabes?-dijo gohan

Entonces todos volteamos al cielo al parecer el ki q se acercaba era de Goku yo dejaría q trunks arreglara todo la verdad yo no sabría q hacer y q decir y no quería arruinarlo así q por eso dejaba q trunks hiciera las cosas pero tenía q asegurarme de existir así q tenía un plan para regresar en 1 año en Diciembre q era cuando mi madre supo q estaba embarazada pero no de gemelos y yo me encargare de eso cayo la nave y de ahí salió Goku todos lo saludaban y él se extraño de q estuvieran todos ahí salió de la nave y se acerco a nosotros

Como se enteraron de q iba a llegar a este lugar quien se los dijo?-dijo Goku confundido

Estos jóvenes nos dijeron en dond hora ibas a llegar-dijo mi madre señalándonos

Tú conoces a estos muchachos verdad?-dijo Gohan emocionado

Goku se nos quedo viendo fijamente extrañado

Quiénes son?-dijo muy extrañado

QUE?!-dijeron todos

Quieres decir q no conoces para nada a estos muchachos?-dijo mi madre

No jamás los había visto en toda mi vida-contesto Goku

Esto si q es un misterio por q al parecer ellos lo saben todo sobre ti-dijo mi madre

Mmm que extraño me di cuenta q los hombres de Freezer me localizaron y supieron a q hora iba a llegar a la tierra pero lo q no logro entender es quien derroto a Freezer y a todos sus hombres sentí un ki sorprendente fuiste tú piccolo o tal vez tu vegeta?-dijo Goku

El acabo con Freezer y con todos sus hombres en unos segundos también tiene la cualidad de convertirse en un súper saiyayin como tu-dijo piccolo enojado

QUE ES UN SUPER SAIAYAYIN?!-grito Goku

Vaya eso es fantástico a pesar de q eres muy joven es una sorpresa q exista otro saiyayin aparte de nosotros 3 verdad vegeta?-dijo Goku emocionado

Vaya y yo q Goku se toma las cosas a la ligera-dije en mi mente

Cierra la boca nosotros somos los únicos guerreros saiyayin q existen eso es totalmente absurdo-dijo mi padre muy enojado

Bueno eso a mí no me interesa de todas maneras eres un saiyayin verdad?-dijo Goku

Pero como te lo tomas todo a la ligera-dijo mi madre regañando a Goku

Tú crees?-dijo Goku

Goku quiero hablar con usted-dijo Trunks

Con migo?-dijo Goku

Si a solas por favor-dijo mi hermano señalando al norte

Si yo me quedo aquí-dije nerviosa

En ese momento Trunks y Goku se alejaron empezaron a hablar pero al poco tiempo Goku se transformo al igual q Trunks el lo ataco pero se detuvo y al poco rato se empezaron a atacar y después regresaron a la normalidad y seguían hablando estaba más q nerviosa por si me preguntaban algo entonces a mi padre le dio un ataque de no se q y me cargo del cuello así como si me atacara

DIME Q TANTO OCULTAN Y QUIENES SON Y COMO ADQUIRIO EL TAL FUERZA!-me grito mi padre enfurecido

De tan nerviosa q me puse me transforme

DEJA DE PRECIONARME!-grite mientras me transformaba

En ese instante mi padre me soltó y me le quede viendo los demás me miraban con cara de asombro o algo así

Es imposible-dijo Gohan

Tu también-dijo krilin

Si me siguen presionando los hare pedazos-dije nerviosa

Mi hermano me volteo a ver con cara de contrólate regrese a la normalidad y me aleje un poco de ellos ayy debo controlarme y tener paciencia ayy q va a pasar ahora…..

HASTA AQUÍ EL TERCERCAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO PERDON SI ESTA UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL

NOTA AUTORA: también quiero darle gracias a dany16 gracias por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo les agradecería sus comentarios y nos vemos en el sig. capitulo MUAAA 030


	4. Planeando estrategias

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Seguían hablando estaba más q nerviosa por si me preguntaban algo entonces a mi padre le dio un ataque de no se q y me cargo del cuello así como si me atacara.

-DIME Q TANTO OCULTAN Y QUIENES SON Y COMO ADQUIRIO EL TAL FUERZA!-me grito mi padre, enfurecido.

De tan nerviosa q me puse me transforme.

-DEJA DE PRECIONARME!-grite mientras me transformaba.

En ese instante mi padre me soltó y me le quede viendo los demás me miraban con cara de asombro o algo así.

-Es imposible-dijo Gohan.

-Tú también-dijo krilin.

-Si me siguen presionando los hare pedazos-dije, nerviosa.

Mi hermano me volteo a ver con cara de contrólate regrese a la normalidad y me aleje un poco de ellos ayy debo controlarme y tener paciencia ayy q va a pasar ahora…..

PLANEANDO ESTRATEGIAS

Al fin Trunks dejo de hablar con Goku se fue volando yo, lo seguí estaba un poco asustada por lo que él me dijera algo por lo que hice.

-Debes controlarte-me dijo, enojado.

-Perdóname-dije, nerviosa.

-Está bien pero que no se repita-me dijo serio.

-Por qué tardaste tanto?-le pregunte.

-Por qué le explique todo con detalle-me dijo, mientras abría la máquina.

-Sube-le dije mientras, lo jalaba.

Trunks arranco la máquina y llegamos a nuestra época mi madre nos recibió, con un gran abrazó y haciéndonos mil y un preguntas.

-Como les fue?-pregunto mientras nos abrazaba.

-Fue un largo día-dijo Trunks serio.

-Pero qué paso?-pregunto mi madre.

-Nada interesante-dije, enojada.

-Bueno no quieren comer?-pregunto mi madre, sonriendo.

-No, gracias-dijimos Trunks y yo, al mismo tiempo.

-Madre?-pregunte.

-Que sucede Sahara?- me dijo dulcemente.

-En cuanto tiempo crees q este la máquina cargada?-le pregunte, nerviosa

-Depende y para que la quieres?-me pregunto.

-Por qué quiero regresar un día antes de qué tú te enteres de qué estas embarazada, para poder avisarte qué esperas gemelos-dije lo más seria que pude.

-Deja me acuerdo que día me entere-me dijo mientras pensaba.

-Dime por favor-le dije, suplicando.

-Ya me acorde fue el 5 de diciembre, pero si quieres ir el 4 tienes q cargar la maquina ahora-me dijo.

-Si gracias mama pero no le digas nada a Trunks-le dije.

-Está bien-me dijo mientras me daba la capsula de la maquina.

En ese momento corrí a cargarla espere y espere de hecho me impaciente durante mucho tiempo pero al fin llego el 4 de Diciembre y yo ya estaba lista para irme.

-Mamá recuerda no decirle nada a Trunks no quiero, preocuparlo-le dije en un tono de suplica.

-Bien pero entonces que le digo?-me pregunto.

-Emm dile q fui por víveres y regreso mañana-le dije, riendo.

-Bien cuídate mucho y no hagas una estupidez-me advirtió mi madre.

-Está bien, te lo prometo-le dije mientras, me subía a la máquina.

Partí y llegue a una zona rocosa estaba, afuera de la cuidad del oeste me baje de la máquina y la convertí en capsula la metí en la bolsa de mi chaleco y me fui.

-Bien por done es?-dije, en mi mente.

-Disculpe señor por donde está, la corporación capsula?-le pregunte al señor que pasaba por ahí.

-Está a 5 calles al norte-me dijo señalándome, hacia el norte.

-Gracias- conteste.

Empecé a caminar y me puse a pensar pero, lo que no pensé era como me iba a infiltrar en c.c y si mi padre me reconocía, que es lo que haría ayyy por q no lo pensé antes ya se me meteré al cuarto de lavado y me hare pasar por una investigadora si eso hare, llegue a c.c y empecé mi plan me infiltre al cuarto de lavado y agarre una bata blanca, me quite mi chaleco y lo guarde en la bolsa de la bata también guarde la capsula me recogí en cabello en una coleta y salí.

-Disculpa eres nueva?-me pregunto mi madre.

-Eeee si-conteste, nerviosa.

-Me supongo q no te han enseñado nada verdad?-me pregunto muy confiada.

-No la verdad es que no-conteste nerviosa.

-Bien yo te enseñare todo-dijo mientras avanzaba.

Pasaron 2 largas horas la verdad yo ya conocía todo pero muy diferente porque no había personas ni luz estaba todo destruido, la verdad me dio mucho gusto ver c.c así.

-Y este es el último lugar de c.c la casa, si necesitas algo solo ven a avisarme-me dijo, sonriendo.

-Gracias por enseñarme todo-dije sonriendo.

-Bien y dime cuál es tú trabajo?-me pregunto.

-Mi trabajo emmm es-dije nerviosa mientras volteaba a todos lados.

-Yo arreglo los robots de su esposo-dije con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno espero que dures, la mayoría de las personas renuncia después de la primera semana-me dijo, mientras me señalaba la capsula de gravedad.

-Si gracias-dije, nerviosa.

-Y dime cuál es tu nombre?-me pregunto.

-Eee mi nombre?- le pregunte.

-Si tú nombre-me repitió.

Ahora que haría no le podía decir mi verdadero nombre qué le diría.

-Mi nombre es Jessica-dije nerviosa.

-Jessica eee es muy lindo-me dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias me retiro a hacer mi trabajo-dije mientras me alejaba.

Salí de c.c y me dirigía a la capsula de gravedad estaba abierta así que, mi padre no estaba me apresure a entrar y a recoger los robots empecé a sentir que alguien se acercaba no había memorizado bien el ki de mi padre así que no sabía quién era.

-Que haces aquí?-me preguntaron.

Reconocí la voz de inmediato era mi padre, estaba nerviosa tenía miedo de q él si hubiera recordado mi ki.

-Yo solo vine a recoger los robots señor-dije, nerviosa.

-Bien apresu….un momento reconozco ese ki-dijo apretando los puños.

Hayy debía apurarme, me lanzo un ataque por detrás el cuál esquive por instinto maldición al hacer eso me había descubierto.

-Sabía que eras esa chica que vino del futuro-dijo macabramente.

-No se equivoca señor-respondí muy nerviosa.

-Reconocería ese ki en cualquier parte-me dijo mientras, me volvía a atacar.

Esta vez detuve el ataque pero que estúpida que había hecho estaba perdida me empezó a atacar y viceversa estaba mal herida.

-Vez yo nunca me equivoco-dijo riendo macabramente.

-Maldición-dije, débil

-PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO VEGETA!-grito mi madre mientras entraba.

-Acaso no la reconoces mujer-dijo enojado.

-Claro que si es mi nueva empleada-dijo enojada.

-Pero qué estás diciendo mujer-dijo enojado.

-Ya no quiero que me digas nada-dijo mientras me cargaba.

Salimos de la capsula de gravedad y me llevo a la casa, me sentó en el sillón y me empezó a curar las heridas.

-Ayyy duele-me queje.

-No puedo creer lo que hizo-dijo mientras me ponía un curita.

-Tranquila, estoy bien-dije tocándole el hombro.

-Bien ya están todas las heridas curadas-dijo mientras cerraba el alcohol.

-Bien es hora de que me valla-dije parándome.

-No te vas a ir te vas a quedar hasta q te recuperes-dijo, sentándome de un jalón.

-Pero no tengo nada de que recuperarme-dije volviéndome a parar.

-Como que nada mírate nadamas como estas-dijo volviéndome a sentar.

-Pero….-

-Nada de peros-me interrumpió.

-Te vas a quedar en esta habitación-dijo casi obligándome a entrar.

-Gracias pero no es necesario-dije nerviosa.

-Como que no lo menos, q puedo hacer es atenderte por lo que hiso vegeta-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

No me quedaba más remedio que quedarme ahí, paso la noche y me pare temprano trate de no hacer ruido para q, no me descubriera pero al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

-A dónde vas?-me pregunto enojada.

-Aaaa ningún lado-respondí nerviosa y con una gota de sudor mientras, me rascaba la cabeza.

-Bien entonces vallamos a desayunar-me dijo sonriendo.

-Eee si-dije siguiéndola.

Llegamos a la cocina donde me sentó y me empezó a servir comida empecé a comer y a comer estaba arrasando con todo.

-Ahh que rico esta esto quiero más-dije hablando con la boca llena.

-Emm segura que quieres más?-dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-SI!-Grite feliz.

-Comes como un saiyayin-me dijo nerviosa.

Ayyy que estaba haciendo tengo que controlar mi apetito pero, todo estaba tan rico hacía ya tiempo que no comía muchas de estas cosas, debía controlarme si no quería que me descubrieran.

-Que es un saiyayin?-disimule.

-Ahh nada importante-dijo nerviosa.

-Ahh estoy llena-dije feliz

-Emm Jessica me harías un favor?- me pregunto, mientras se me acercaba.

-Claro que necesita-dije mientras me paraba de la mesa.

-Mi doctor personal va a venir al rato podrías recibirlo, es que tengo que atender unos asuntos-dijo sonrojada

-Claro no se preocupe-le respondí.

Pasaron unas horas y el doctor llego.

-Hola busco a la señora Bulma-me dijo sonriendo.

-Ahh si lo espera en su cuarto-le conteste.

-Gracias-dijo mientras, se dirigía a esta.

Paso una hora y el doctor salió de la habitación y después se fue.

-No vas a guardar este secreto maldito Doctor-dije enojada en mi mente.

-Jessica no lo vas a creer-dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

-Qué sucede?-pregunte fingiendo.

-Te tengo mucha confianza así q tu serás la primera en saber que-dijo muy emocionada.

-Si?-

-Estoy embarazada-dijo llorando de felicidad.

-Felicidades señora-dije abrazándola.

-Gracias-dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-Pero que le dijo?-pregunte.

-Nada no quise q me dijera nada-dijo feliz.

-Señora-

-Si-

-Me dijo q era importante que le dijera q son gemelos-dije seria.

Al fin cumplí lo que vine a hacer así q ya podía irme.

-Gemelos?-pregunto.

-Aja-respondí seria.

-Hay que alegría que bueno que, me avisaste sino hubiera hecho algo mal y a lo mejor no hubiera nacido alguno de los 2-dijo feliz.

-Si bueno es hora de irme-dije saliendo del cuarto.

-Pero por qué?-dijo cambiando su tono de voz.

-Por asuntos personales-dije nerviosa.

Salí de c.c y me dirigí a las afueras de, la cuidad del oeste pero al meter mi mano en la bolsa ¡NO ESTABA LA CAPSULA DE LA MAQUINA! ….

HASTA AQUÍ EL CUARTO CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO

NOTA AUTORA: también quiero darle gracias Luis Carlos gracias por poner interés en la historia les agradecería sus comentarios y nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo MUAAA 030


	5. Atrapada en el pasado

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

Salí de c.c y me dirigí a las afueras de, la cuidad del oeste pero al meter mi mano en la bolsa ¡NO ESTABA LA CAPSULA DE LA MAQUINA! ….

ATRAPADA EN EL PASADO:

-¡DONDE ESTÁ!-grite, histéricamente.

-ay ahora que voy a hacer, debí de haberla dejado en c.c, si eso a deber pasado-dije mientras regresaba.

-Que sucede no que ya te ibas?-pregunto mi madre, confundida.

-Sí, pero perdí una capsula muy importante-dije buscando en el cuarto en el qué, me quede.

-Acabo de limpiar y no había nada-dijo seria.

-Hay que voy a hacer-dije asustada.

-Tranquila, te la repondré-dijo mientras, me tocaba el hombro.

-No, gracias yo la repondré-dije saliendo de c.c.

Estaba perdida perdí la máquina del tiempo y que, pasaría si no regreso de seguro Trunks iría a atacar, a los androides para "vengar mi muerte" por q mi madre le dijo q fui por víveres y al no regresar, mi madre se preocuparía y Trunks no podrá venir el día, de la auuu….

-Maldita capsula de gravedad quítate de mi camino-dije, mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-Tú otra vez-dijo una voz a la lejos.

-Ayy es mi padre-dije en mi mente, asustada.

-Sabía que regresarías por esto-dijo, macabramente mientras sacaba la capsula de mi máquina.

-Dámela!-le grite.

-Se cayó de tu bolsa, el día que peleamos-dijo mientras la guardaba.

-ES MÍA!-grite.

-Ven por ella-dijo atacándome.

Lo ataque lo mas fuerte q pude pero, los dos estábamos débiles trate de quitársela pero no pude, él me presionaba con qué le dijera, todo yo me reusaba atacándolo de nuevo.

-Bien ¡DAMELA!-le grite.

-Grrr-gruño mi padre.

Salió volando y yo, detrás de él me atacaba y yo igual maldición es muy fuerte y cómo voy a recuperar mi maquina si la destruye estaré perdida, nos atacamos al mismo tiempo y caímos al suelo levante mi cabeza y pude ver la capsula de mi maquina a lo lejos me arrastre con todas mis fuerzas y la agarre de ahí desperté en una cama y mi madre, estaba ahí.

-Estas bien?-dijo preocupada.

-Que paso?-dije confusa.

-Quedaste inconsciente-dijo preocupada.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-dije nerviosa.

-2 semanas-me contesto.

-¡2 SEMANAS!-grite histéricamente.

-Sí y traías esto en la mano-me dijo, mientras me daba la capsula.

-Fiuu por suerte está intacta-dije un poco más relajada.

-Sí pero tienes q seguir reposando-dijo mientras, me abrazaba.

-¡QUÉ ,NO TENGO Q IRME!-dije, mientras me paraba.

-Espera-dijo mi madre tratando de alcanzarme.

No podía moverme muy bien tenía enyesada la pierna, pero trataba de ir rápido para q no me alcanzara mi madre, Salí de c.c y saque la maquina me apure para irme y lo logre llegue a mi casa (c.c destruida) Salí de la, máquina y empecé a volar para no recargar mi pierna.

-Mamá ,Trunks?-pregunte.

-Hola?-dije, escuchando solo el eco.

-Sahara?-dijo mi madre por detrás.

-Sahara pensé q algo te había pasado-dijo, mientras me abrazaba.

-Mamá perdóname, tuve complicaciones-dije abrazándola.

-Qué te paso en la pierna?-dijo preocupada-

-Ya te contare y donde está Trunks?-pregunte preocupada.

-Afuera entrenando-dijo señalando el viejo campo.

Salí al campo donde, a lo lejos vi a mi hermano alcance a ver una lagrima en su cara y, mientras me acercaba escuchaba q decía.

-Voy a vengarlos-decía con odio.

Al parecer no notaba mi ki me acerque un poco más.

-Trunks!-le grite.

-No estoy alucinando-dijo con ira.

-Trunks!-volví a gritar.

-¡Juro q te vengare, aunque sea lo último que haga!-grito a los 4 vientos.

-¡LO ULTIMO Q VAS A HACER ES VOLTEAR A VERME!-le grite enojada.

-Sahara-dijo en voz baja, mientras se le dibujaba, una sonrisa.

-Trunks, perdóname si me tarde-le dije abrazándolo.

-Pensé q habías muerto-dijo mientras, me veía fijamente.

-Que te paso en la pierna?-dijo cambiando, su tono de voz.

-Ya te imaginaras-le conteste.

-Ya verás que seremos más fuertes y vengaremos a Gohan-dijo mientras me cargaba, y regresábamos c.c.

Pasaron 2 semanas y me recupere de la pierna, nunca le dije a Trunks lo que hice en realidad todos los días entrenábamos, día, tarde y noche no descansábamos mucho, la maquina por suerte estaba bien y se estaba cargando pasaron 3 años y al fin llego el día en que regresaríamos al pasado pero nos retrasamos un poco porqué.

-Trunks ya vámonos, ya es tarde-le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Sí, sí 5 minutos más-dijo tapándose.

-Nos paramos durante 3 años, a las 5 de la mañana y el día que necesitamos irnos rápido tú no te paras-dije enojada.

-Está bien, ya voy-dijo parándose de mala gana.

-Qué hora es?-dijo adormilado y estirándose.

-Las 10:30-dije enojada

-Ayy ya es tarde vámonos-dijo jalándome del brazo.

-Adiós mamá ya nos vamos!-le grite.

-Sí cuídense!-nos alcanzo a decir.

Nos subimos rápido a la máquina y partimos, al llegar llegamos a la isla donde se supone q estaban los androides

-Maldición, llegamos demasiado tarde-dijo Trunks enojado.

-Goku, los demás y los androides no están, por ningún lado-dije, volteando para todos lados.

-La isla, está hecha un desastre qué fue lo q paso?-dijo Trunks.

-Quisiera, regresar el tiempo con la máquina que nuestra madre hiso, pero la energía solo nos alcanza para regresar-dijo enojado.

-Pero, la máquina del tiempo aun no está perfeccionada, podría presentar problemas-le conteste.

-Ahh, presiento un ki, alguien está peleando es en esa dirección-dijo Trunks, mientras volteábamos a la izquierda.

-Ya veo, el lugar de la batalla-dije, mientras avanzábamos.

Avanzamos a una gran velocidad, íbamos tan rápido que lo único q alcance a ver fue, que pasamos una nave que al parecer se dirigía a dónde íbamos , nosotros.

-Es en ese lugar-dijo mi hermano.

-Que pasa por q te detienes?-le pregunte.

Me detuve y voltee hacia abajo había un gran agujero, donde solo había una cabeza, de androide la verdad nunca habíamos visto a ese androide.

-Pero de, donde salió ese robot tan extraño?-dijo Trunks.

-Con quienes, están peleando? no puedo entenderlo-dije nerviosa.

-Esto, no puede ser ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-dijo mi hermano, confuso.

-Ahh?-dijimos, mientras volteábamos por q se escucho una explosión.

-Qué? la pelea, aun no ha terminado-dije mientras, nos dirigíamos para allá.

Llegamos al lugar, ese androide que estaba ahí tampoco lo conocía, ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Mi padre y yo, nos volteamos a ver al mismo tiempo, él logro convertirse en súper saiyajin, me veía con odio, pero en ese momento Piccolo me interrumpió.

-Son Trunks y Sahara!-grito Piccolo.

Mi padre se quedo pensando cuando Piccolo dijo esto y yo igual como sabía, nuestros nombres acaso Goku se lo dijo, pudo haber puesto nuestra existencia en peligro, pero lo que más me preocupaba era ese androide que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-Quien es ese, hombre ustedes estaban pelando con él verdad?-pregunte nerviosa.

-¿Qué? Son de los androides que nos, advirtieron-dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Trunks nervioso.

-¡¿Qué son otros androides?!-grito Piccolo.

-¿Qué están, diciendo acaso son otros?-pregunto krilin.

-No, no puede ser-dijo Tenshinhan.

-otro?¡ENTONCES QUIEN ES ESE ANDORIDE EEE QUIEN ES?!-grito mi padre.

Trunks y yo solo nos quedábamos callados, no sabíamos que hacer o que decir estábamos confusos y nerviosos, pero esto q es?, sigo sin entender nada pude haber sido como dijo krilin que a lo mejor por venir a advertirles cambiaron su apariencia? En ese momento la misma nave que vimos hace rato se estaba acercando.

-Gohan si no me equivoco ahí va Bulma-dijo krilin, apuntando hacia la nave.

-¡ALEJENSE ES PELIGROSO!-grito Trunks.

-¡Ya les dije que no tienen salvación en dentro de muy poco vendrán, los androides 17 y 18 para destruirlos!-grito ese raro androide.

-Numero 17?-dijo Piccolo.

-Numero 18?-dijo mi padre.

En ese momento, el androide lanzo un ataque el cual causo que la nave donde iba mi madre callera, Trunks y yo, fuimos a ayudarlos, por suerte alcance a agarrar a Trunks bebe antes de que callera al suelo, me acerque en donde estaban mi madre y Trunks el cual me traía cargando a mí de bebe, la verdad al ver esto se me dibujo una sonrisa en la cara lo había logrado, logre existir ¡yuhuuu!.

-Mis bebes donde están mis bebes?!-dijo mi madre histérica.

…..

HASTA AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAPITULO ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO

NOTA AUTORA: perdón por tardar tanto tiempo pero es q tengo muchas cosas q hacer y también quiero darle gracias a Tokio Alien por ayudarme a ver mis errores agradecería sus comentarios y nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo MUAAA 030


End file.
